Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable trays for use in vehicles and more particularly, to a portable folding tray which is characterized in a preferred embodiment by a bi-folding tray element having one end pivotally attached to a tray mount fitted with a pair of linearly-extendible and angularly-adjustable suction cups for removable attachment of the tray mount to the interior surface of a vehicle window. A tray adjustment bolt is provided in the tray mount and serves to selectively adjust the elevation of the bi-folding tray by clockwise or counterclockwise rotation of the tray adjustment bolt in the tray mount. A pair of tray leveling bolts is threaded in spaced-apart relationship with respect to each other in the tray mount, and each can be independently adjustably extended therefrom to facilitate horizontally stabilizing the bi-folding tray by engaging the vehicle window beneath the suction cups.
One of the problems that frequently exists with various types of trays, supports and similar devices for use in automobiles is that the devices are overly complex and unstable and lack the facility for quick and easy set-up, adjustment and removal. A common tray for use in vehicles and other environments is the lap pad, which has a hard, flat surface for reading, writing or other activities and includes a bottom sack or bag filled with beans, expanded foam pellets or the like, that contour to the lap or to another surface in the vehicle to provide a semi-stable surface for writing, reading or other activities. Other such trays are known in the art and typical of these is the "Vehicle Tray Table" detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,003, dated Apr. 21, 1992, to Mark Ma. The tray includes a flat, horizontal surface mounted on a frame adapted to be positioned on the dashboard of a vehicle. The tray is typically attached to the windshield by means of suction cups, and a trash bag support bucket can be suspended from the tray frame. U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,337, dated Sep. 1, 1992, to Max J. Tomayko, Jr., et al, details a "Food Server Device" which includes a frame and a mounting device for detachably mounting the frame to a vertical surface. The device also includes a flat tray which is pivotally mounted to the frame and can be deployed in a functional, horizontal position or a vertical, storage position. A cup holder is also mounted on the frame, adjacent to the tray. U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,018, dated Aug. 22, 1995, to Carl E. Cromwell, details a "Folding Tray For Attachment To A Vehicle Seat Back". The tray includes first and second boxes connected to a base member which can be attached to the back of a vehicle seat with a mounting harness. The boxes can be moved to an open position away from the seat back and the tops opened or folded up to form an easel for holding a book. U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,493, dated Apr. 30, 1996, to Donald A. Kanehl, Jr., details a "Vehicle Mountable Table", which table includes a pair of mounting brackets that may be secured to a door or seat of the vehicle. A table member is coupled to the mounting bracket by an adjustment assembly that permits vertical movement of the tray relative to the brackets. U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,119, dated Sep. 16, 1997, to Patricia J. Florence, details a "Packaged Fast Food and Condiment Holding Apparatus". The apparatus includes an L-shaped hanging bracket that can be suspended from the window segment of an automobile and includes a recessed portion for holding a container of such items as French fried potatoes and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,999, dated Sep. 21, 1999, to Donald Kanehl, details a "Removable Tray Assembly For A Vehicle". The removable tray assembly includes a tray, a mounting assembly having a mounting bracket removably supportable on the vehicle and a single-slide releasable locking mechanism that slidably supports and releasably locks the tray on the mounting bracket. The single-slide mechanism includes a movable, resilient pawl that operates to releasably lock the tray in a desired vertical position relative to the mounting bracket. U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,060, dated Aug. 1, 2000, to Mark Ma, details a "Vehicle Tray Apparatus" that can be secured to a windshield of a vehicle by means of a first pair of suction cups. Each of a second pair of suction cups is independently adjustable in height to be attached to the dashboard of the vehicle, and a frame to which the suction cups are fitted allows the tray to slide and rotate to a position below the dashboard at the level of the lap of a driver of a car. When not in use, the tray is returnable to the frame for storage.
It is an object of this invention to provide a portable folding tray for vehicles, which tray includes a tray element pivotally attached to a tray mount, which tray mount is provided with suction cups for removably mounting the tray mount on a window of a vehicle and a tray adjustment mechanism for selectively raising and lowering the tray element.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved, portable folding tray having a bi-folding tray element pivotally attached to a tray mount and a pair of suction cups provided on the tray mount for removable attachment to the window of a vehicle and maintaining the tray in functional position inside the vehicle.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved, portable folding tray having a bi-folding tray element pivotally attached to a tray mount, a tray adjustment mechanism for selectively adjusting the height of the tray with respect to the tray mount and a pair of suction cups extendible from the tray mount for removable attachment to the window of a vehicle and maintaining the tray in functional position inside the vehicle.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a portable folding tray for use in vehicles, which tray includes a bi-folding tray element pivotally attached to a tray mount fitted with a threaded tray adjustment bolt for selectively raising and lowering the tray element with respect to the tray mount, a pair of extendible and angularly-adjustable suction cups for removably mounting the tray on the window of the vehicle, and preferably two leveling bolts independently extendible from the tray mount for adjusting the horizontal orientation of the tray when the portable folding tray is mounted in functional configuration in the vehicle.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a portable folding tray provided with a tray element pivotally attached to a tray mount, which tray mount is provided with one or more suction cups for removably mounting the tray to the window of a vehicle and with at least one, and preferably a pair, of spaced-apart tray leveling bolts threaded into the tray mount for leveling the tray in horizontal orientation in the vehicle when the portable folding tray is mounted in functional configuration.